


throw me in the deep end watch me drown

by lavender (yestoday)



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends, M/M, Pining, Quidditch, donghyun being dense, love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoday/pseuds/lavender
Summary: Youngmin accidentally drinks a love potion Donghyun made for a Potions project. The really confusing thing is that Youngmin doesn't act any differently to Donghyun than he had before.





	throw me in the deep end watch me drown

**Author's Note:**

> note; ao3 screwed up and somehow didn’t publish the rest of the story (if any of you saw that) so good thing I had a backup copy and here it is!
> 
> i used the houses that [donghyun and youngmin chose for themselves](https://www.reddit.com/r/brandnewboys/comments/76rw8d/brand_new_boys_hogwarts_house_sorting/) because i couldn't decide also please support mxm's comeback diamond girl which is amazing!!

Donghyun knows what he's going to smell even before he finishes with the love potion.

That, he thinks, is what happens when you’ve been in complete and irrevocable love with your best friend since you were eleven years old.

The smell of freshly cut grass from the Quidditch pitch wafts around the room, accompanied by the scent of blooming roses and... a very familiar vanilla aroma that Donghyun associates with Youngmin’s shampoo. It doesn't surprise him, not anymore.

He transfers the potion into separate vials. Donghyun is particularly clumsy when it comes to fragile glass objects, which means he has about two whole empty vials currently. The rest of the potion goes into a water bottle Donghyun found at the bottom of his trunk. He'll bring the lot of it to his Potions professor in the morning.

Donghyun packs up and leaves the Potions classroom, returning first to the Slytherin dorm to drop off his school bag before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. He finds Daehwi lounging in the common room when he comes down from his room, the fifth-year springing up from his seat when he sees Donghyun.

"Hey hyung! Are you going to the Great Hall?" Daehwi latches onto Donghyun's arm with the kind of intense vigour Donghyun has come to expect from him. "Let's go together!"

Donghyun eyes the younger curiously as they exit the common room. "You didn't go down with the rest of them?"

Daehwi gets shifty suddenly, eyes darting around the empty corridor they're walking along. "Uh, no. I wasn't... hungry."

The thing is that Donghyun has been friends with Daehwi since he'd found the younger boy curled into a ball in an empty cabin on the Hogwarts Express, sniffling and homesick already. Donghyun's inner motherly instincts had come to life then, and he's been looking after Daehwi for the past five years.

So he  _knows_ when Daehwi's lying. 

"You're avoiding something, aren't you? Or someone?" Donghyun questions as he steers Daehwi into a nook behind a tapestry of dancing trolls. The other Slytherin looks like he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, looking oddly child-like as he pouts.

"Alright, so maybe I did something," Daehwi hedges reluctantly. "Like... ask Bae Jinyoung if his parents are thieves because it looks like they stole the stars and put them in his eyes?"

Donghyun groans. Loudly. He slumps against the wall and massages his temples. "You should stop hanging out with Jihoon."

"He's the only fifth-year who likes me!" Daehwi insists, which is completely false judging by the gigantic social circle he's running with. Donghyun chooses not to bring that up, and instead settles for a familiar name.

"Woojin likes you," he reminds Daehwi.

"Only sometimes," the younger corrects. "The rest of the time I'm convinced he just hangs around to spend time with Jihoon..."

"Jinyoung likes you," Donghyun says, just to be annoying.

Daehwi pouts harder and moves to rest his forehead on Donghyun's shoulder. His voice comes out a muffled whine. "If he did, he definitely doesn't anymore. Hyung, why am I so bad at this love thing?"

Donghyun pats Daehwi comfortingly on the back and replies, "You're not the only one."

"Yeah I am," Daehwi mumbles, arms winding around Donghyun's waist to keep his balance. "Youngmin hyung is clearly disgustingly in love with you too."

That makes Donghyun wince, never too fond of being reminded that he absolutely does have a giant crush on his best friend. "I think we should stop talking about love."

"You asked," Daehwi sighs, the breath right next to Donghyun's ear. "But okay."

They stay like that a while more, Donghyun indulging Daehwi's cuddly tendencies. He's used to it at this point, and it's not like he hates it either. 

He does eventually have to pull away and remind Daehwi that they still have to get to the Great Hall before dinner's over, but the need for food is clearly the higher power in this situation, so Daehwi lets go and slips out from the cover of the tapestry.

Donghyun hears Daehwi squeak before he sees whatever it is that made him react. When Donghyun follows him out, the first thing he sees is a tall Hufflepuff looking at them with a curious gaze.

As usual, Donghyun's mind blanks for half a second before he regains his senses. It's the effect of the Veela blood running through Jinyoung's veins. It used to be much worse, but Donghyun has gotten to know Jinyoung and spent so much time around him that it's worn off.

The same can't be said for Daehwi, who still takes about a minute to recover. That might also be because of the huge crush he's harbored on Jinyoung ever since the Hufflepuff lent him a quill during their shared Transfiguration lesson.

According to Daehwi, Jinyoung had never asked for it back. Apparently that means Daehwi should marry him. Donghyun can't quite see the logic, but then again Daehwi does spend almost double the time that Donghyun does with Jinyoung.

The Hufflepuff's curious look has morphed into a strange one. If he tilts his head to the right and squints, Jinyoung looks almost angry. "What were you two doing?" If Donghyun isn't mistaken, Jinyoung sounds pissed too.

Daehwi shoots Donghyun a look, eyes wide like he's panicking. Donghyun takes pity and answers, "Nothing. Just talking."

"Right," Jinyoung says back, but he doesn't sound entirely convinced. "Nice. Guess I'll be going now, then. See you around." He walks off down the corridor without a glance back.

"What are the odds?" Daehwi outright whimpers when Jinyoung is out of earshot. "The world hates me. Jinyoung hates me. Murphy’s Law hates me."

Donghyun just hums in reply. He might be wrong, might be completely misreading the situation, but... perhaps that's something best left for another time. For now, he's starving. 

"Let's go get a bite to eat, take your mind off it," he suggests. Daehwi immediately sees the chance of escaping the scene, and is only too happy to agree.

* * *

Donghyun cradles his potion vials in his arms as he struggles to carry all his belongings to the Great Hall. It's just his darn luck that he's got about five subjects today and his satchel is so full of books that he barely even manages to squeeze an ink bottle inside. He collapses at his seat at the Slytherin table gratefully and sets the vials on the tabletop, along with the water bottle.

"What's that?" Jihoon asks from the seat across. He's munching on a piece of toast, probably his fifth of the day if previous experiences are anything to go by. Beside him, Daehwi is poring over a copy of The Daily Prophet.

"Potions project," Donghyun answers vaguely, too distracted by the delicious smell of freshly fried bacon. He fills his plate up and digs in.

He's so engrossed in his meal that he nearly doesn't notice his best friend settling himself into the seat next to Donghyun.  _Nearly,_ because Donghyun practically has a sixth sense by now which tells him when Im Youngmin's presence is approaching. 

"Good morning," Donghyun greets, not turning away from his scrambled eggs.

"Morning," Youngmin groans in response. He drops his head onto Donghyun's shoulder like he's about to fall asleep. Donghyun tells him as much, to which Youngmin just groans again, "I've been awake for an hour running Quidditch drills. I  _do_ want to sleep."

Donghyun doesn't see it coming. In retrospect, perhaps he should've, but it's not like he could've guessed that Youngmin would reach out to grab his water bottle, say "I'm so thirsty" and proceed to down its contents in one shot. 

It only registers after Youngmin has set the empty water bottle back down on the table, wiping his mouth. Donghyun stares at his best friend in shock, expecting... something. Anything. He doesn't know what. Shouldn't something be happening?

Instead Youngmin just smiles at Donghyun and goes, so very casually, "Hey, can we go to Flourish and Blotts this weekend? I need more parchment." 

Maybe he brewed the potion wrong...? But he'd added a strand of his own hair and done everything that the instructions had called for.

Donghyun peers at Youngmin, searching his face to see if there'd been any change at all. Nothing. "Um, Youngmin? Are you feeling okay?" he asks hesitantly.

Youngmin furrows his brow like he's confused. "Yes, perfectly fine. Why?"

"It's..." Donghyun flounders as he tries to think of a way to explain this. Why isn't Youngmin acting any differently? "Hard to say," he concludes finally. He'll have to consult his Potions professor on whether or not he'd made a satisfactory love potion after all.

“Hey hyung,” Daehwi chimes in after a second. “Didn’t you say that was your Potions project?”

Donghyun panics. “No, no! The vials are. That bottle was just full of water.” He forces a smile and hopes it doesn’t look too fake. His thoughts are spinning wildly in confusion.

He manages to get Daehwi and Jihoon to return to their breakfasts, but Youngmin still eyes him from time to time in concern. Donghyun excuses himself before the first lesson starts and makes his way to the Potions classroom hurriedly, praying that his professor is around.

He seems to be in luck, as Professor Grey is setting up a cauldron in the classroom. Donghyun puts his potion vials down and explains the situation.

”That does sound like a problem,” Professor Grey muses. He examines one of the vials, uncorks it and takes a whiff.

”But there’s nothing wrong with the potion,” he declares after a while. “It’s brewed properly, which you can tell by the color and the way it smells. Since it’s done right, it’ll wear off in a couple of weeks. Just rather unfortunate that it looks exactly like Gillywater, isn’t it?” He laughs, but alarm bells are ringing in Donghyun’s head.

”So if it isn’t my potion that’s the problem, why is Youngmin acting the same as he did before he drank it?” Donghyun voices the nagging thought.

Professor Grey actually looks amused. “Well, it could be that Mr Im is one of the lucky few—a mere 1% of the population—who is immune to such potions. Or there’s another answer which I’m sure you’re smart enough to figure out on your own.”

That doesn’t reassure Donghyun in any way, but students from the professor’s first class are starting to stream in so their time is up. Donghyun leaves the potion vials on the desk, Professor Grey promising to give him a good grade for the project, and exits the classroom feeling more puzzled than he’d been when he’d entered it.

He slides into his seat just as Professor Kim comes in to take the Charms class. Youngmin leans over from the seat beside him, whispering, “You okay? You ran out during breakfast.”

Donghyun catches Youngmin’s eye and a shiver runs down his spine. Youngmin looks so genuinely worried, one hand resting on Donghyun’s thigh as if to provide him some comfort, that Donghyun just can’t bring himself to tell him what he’d actually ingested at breakfast.

”I’m fine,” Donghyun says, and leaves it at that. 

* * *

Falling in love with his best friend had been the easiest thing Donghyun ever did in his life.

Youngmin has been Donghyun’s friend since he was born, practically. They used to go over to each other’s houses for play dates when they were little kids, each set of parents taking turns to host sleepovers complete with pillow forts and intense competitions on toy broomsticks.

Then they’d gone to Hogwarts together and despite being in different houses, they still made time for each other. Youngmin joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Donghyun joined Slytherin’s. They met on the pitch and laughed together because it’s just like how they were when they were kids, just with actual scores and real broomsticks and Kim Jaehwan giving commentary in the background that usually ended up being more of complimenting Ravenclaw Seeker Hwang Minhyun’s face than actual commentating.

Somewhere along the way, Donghyun had stopped seeing Youngmin as just his dorky best friend who sleeps far too much and trips on his own feet. He thinks it may have been when he first saw Youngmin shirtless, the summer of their fifth year that he’d spent with the Im family. It finally hit him that well, Youngmin grew up, and suddenly Donghyun began noticing other little things about Youngmin.

And then he started noticing _everything_ about Youngmin. By the end of the summer, Donghyun had been hyper aware of everything Youngmin did. It’d shaped into a crush when they got back to Hogwarts and Youngmin walked Donghyun to his dorm first. He’d left with a wide smile and a wave, and Donghyun was a goner.

Now here he is. Hopelessly in love with his best friend and wondering what Professor Grey had meant when he talked about the ‘other answer’.

Why would a love potion not work? Maybe Youngmin really is immune. Donghyun will have to ask him, somehow, in a totally sneaky and non-suspicious way.

He considers Veritaserum, then discards the idea on the grounds that he doesn’t know how to brew it.

Jihoon and Daehwi serve as no help whatsoever when they catch Donghyun pacing around the common room in frustration.

”Oh come on, you can’t be that stupid hyung,” Jihoon snickers, reclining on the armchair he’d stolen from a little second year.

”He is that stupid,” Daehwi informs him with a sigh, looking up from his History of Magic essay. “He still doesn’t believe Youngmin hyung could like him back like that.”

”Because he doesn’t?” Donghyun insists. It just doesn’t compute, Youngmin reciprocating his feelings. Donghyun’s crush is supposed to be unrequited. 

Jihoon lifts his eyebrows so high that they disappear behind his fringe. “Do you _want_  to be in unrequited love?”

”Well, you’re one to talk,” Donghyun snipes back, and Jihoon pales so quickly that it’s almost comical.

”Don’t talk about Woojin,” he says stiffly.

”We didn’t name names,” Daehwi joins in, looking entertained. “Why are both of you so bad at accepting the fact that your best friend wants to date you?”

”Why are _you_ so bad at talking around Jinyoung? I remember the ‘are you wearing space pants’ incident, don’t try me you little—“ Jihoon threatens, but he doesn’t get to finish as Daehwi squawks and dives onto him.

They roll around on the floor, squabbling. Donghyun saves Daehwi’s essay before it can get trampled, and sits on Jihoon’s now unused armchair to sulk.

He should really just give up on love and move to Peru to become a monk.

* * *

It’s Saturday and they’re in Hogsmeade, meandering around the lanes and looking for someplace that isn’t crowded. The Three Broomsticks is absolutely out of the question, and both Youngmin and Donghyun have something against Madam Puddifoot’s.

Eventually Youngmin grabs Donghyun’s wrist and tugs him towards the Robin Page bookstore. It’s a secondhand storybook store, no textbooks or school supplies in sight, which means it’s almost totally empty.

Youngmin navigates through the aisles until they find a patch of space between the _Frightening Fiction_ and _Happy Hours_ aisles. He sinks down onto the ground and pulls Donghyun with him.

”Finally,” Donghyun curls his legs up to his chest, grateful to have a rest. “Why’s Hogsmeade always so crowded?”

”Everyone’s having fun while they still can,” Youngmin suggests. It’s just the two of them today, but then again it’s always been just the two of them when they go to Hogsmeade. It’s tradition.

(“It’s not a date!” Donghyun insists, face burning hot as he shoves a giggling Daehwi off his bed.)

”Should we go get a Butterbeer when the crowd’s died down?” Donghyun asks, seriously craving a drink. Youngmin nods and proceeds to lean back against the bookshelf behind him.

They sit for a little while, chatting about Quidditch and their families, before Donghyun remembers he’s supposed to be asking about something.

He wonders how he should bring it up, and waits for a lull in the conversation before starting. “Hey, so I’m doing this Potions project and... do you happen to be immune to love potions?”

Well, there it is.

To his credit, Youngmin doesn’t even looked surprised. He just grins and asks, “Are you brewing one for your project? As far as I know I’m not immune, but I think if you gave me one it wouldn’t have any effect anyway.”

This kind of makes Donghyun’s heart do a somersault in his chest. “Why not?”

Youngmin laughs at that. “You’re cute. Love potions work to simulate love, right? Well what if there was already no need to simulate it?”

_What in the name of Merlin’s baggy trousers—_

This is far too much information for Donghyun to process. He ends up just gaping at Youngmin, who continues smiling serenely.

“Uh—“ Donghyun chokes out, at a complete loss. 

“Hey, I’m getting thirsty. We should go now.” Youngmin checks his watch and stands up, offering a hand to Donghyun. They leave the bookstore like that, Youngmin not pulling his hand away and Donghyun not wanting him to.

* * *

 When Donghyun tells Daehwi about it, the younger chuckles. “Who would’ve thought Youngmin hyung could be so bold and yet so sneaky at the same time?” he muses.

Donghyun glares at him. “Speaking of being sneaky...” he gestures at the scene in front of him, where Daehwi is quite literally sitting on Bae Jinyoung’s lap, the two of them cuddled up in an armchair. 

Jinyoung shouldn’t even _be_ in the Slytherin common room.

”You never told me about this,” Donghyun finishes, purposefully making his tone sound as accusatory as possible.

Daehwi just shrugs smugly and rests his head on Jinyoung’s chest. “It just happened. Anyway, you do know what you have to do now, right hyung?”

No, actually, Donghyun doesn’t. He stared at Daehwi blankly until the fifth-year just sighs.

”He just gave you the ball, hyung! It’s in your court now. Your move,” Daehwi explains. Jinyoung laughs, probably finding Daehwi’s expressions cute or some other affectionate bullshit, and runs a hand through Daehwi’s dyed purple hair.

Donghyun sinks down onto the other armchair and thinks about that. The ball is in _his_ court now.

* * *

Donghyun means to do it. He really does. It’s just that with schoolwork and Quidditch season starting soon, he doesn’t have a lot of free time.

Not to mention that whenever he does see Youngmin and the Gryffindor gives him this huge smile that makes his eyes crinkle at the corners, Donghyun feels his throat close up. The words are lost.

The first game of the season is Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Donghyun and Youngmin have an agreement that they’ll always be there to support each other’s matches as long as it isn’t their own houses’ game. On the day of the game, Donghyun walks with Jihoon to the Gryffindor stands, parting ways with Daehwi who disappears to find Jinyoung at Hufflepuff’s side.

Donghyun’s wearing the Gryffindor scarf he stole from Youngmin way back in first year. Jihoon has one too, presumably similarly stolen from Woojin, and together they do look quite the part of loyal Gryffindor supporters.

Lai Guanlin waves them over from his seat. They usually sit together, the three of them, Guanlin being the only actual Gryffindor. Sometimes Yoo Seonho joins them, but he’s a Hufflepuff and today he’s on the opposing side.

“It’s weird seeing you two in Gryffindor colors,” Guanlin muses when they’ve all settled in. “But somehow still disgustingly cute. What supportive boyfriends,” he teases.

Donghyun flushes red and ignores him. Jihoon summons his most menacing glare (note: not actually scary). “Where’s Seonho when you need him? He’d shut you up,” he grumbles. 

Guanlin shrugs and points with his thumb to the sea of yellow and black on the other side. “Somewhere in there. I have a bet with him about the match today.”

”What’ll he owe you when Gryffindor wins?” Jihoon asks with the kind of crass confidence that Donghyun associates with Woojin. The Gryffindor really has rubbed off on Jihoon.

Guanlin mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “a kiss”, the tips of his ears turning red. Jihoon howls with laughter, but before he can make fun of Guanlin, the whistle blows and the players shoot into the air.

Donghyun’s eyes find Youngmin easily, a speck of red zooming high up into the sky. Youngmin is a Chaser, so he gets into formation with two other specks of red, waiting for the Quaffle to be released.

Jihoon is right. Gryffindor wins the match 70-220, their Seeker Kim Samuel spiraling towards the ground to catch the Snitch. For a second it looks like he might crash, but Samuel pulls up at the last moment and soars into the air, victory grasped in his palm.

The Gryffindors around them are screaming, Guanlin included. Donghyun cranes his neck to watch Youngmin land on the ground safely. He can picture the proud smile Youngmin is definitely wearing, can almost hear Youngmin’s voice telling everyone they did a great job, that as their captain he’s never been happier.

Donghyun’s going to do it. Today, right now, before the adrenaline wears off and he’s left hiding once again.

Jihoon disappears, most likely to find Woojin and congratulate him. Guanlin runs off too, likely to find Seonho and claim his winnings. Donghyun is left to navigate the Gryffindor crowd, following the current of students heading back to their common room for the after party.

Donghyun catches sight of Youngmin right outside the castle doors, being congratulated and patted on the back. It takes a while to make his way over, what with the sheer number of people wanting to speak to Youngmin too, but luckily the Gryffindor stays put where he is.

”Hey!” Donghyun reaches out to grab Youngmin’s hand when he’s close enough, catching Youngmin’s attention.

It might just be Donghyun’s overeager imagination, but Youngmin’s smile seems to get just a little bit wider when he sees Donghyun. “Hello,” Youngmin greets, intertwining their fingers. It sends a shockwave of warmth throughout Donghyun’s body. “Nice scarf.”

Donghyun snorts, fingering the red woolly material wrapped around his neck. “Of course. Are you busy now?”

Youngmin eyes the other Gryffindors heading for their common room, then turns back to Donghyun and shrugs. “Never for you.”

Donghyun finds himself pulling Youngmin into the same cranny behind the dancing trolls tapestry. He hopes it isn’t becoming his regular haunt or something.

”Okay, what’s up?” Youngmin leans against the wall and runs a hand through his windswept hair. He’s discarded his Quidditch robes and now dons the training clothes he wore underneath. When he crosses his arms, there isn’t anything hiding the lines of muscle on his biceps. Donghyun’s mouth goes a little dry.

”Um,” he coughs to try and expel the dryness. And for effect. “You know the Potions project I was doing? About love potions?”

Youngmin nods, gesturing for him to continue. Donghyun swallows the lump in his throat and explains, “You kind of... drank it.”

”Oh.” Youngmin furrows his brow as he thinks on that. “But it had no effect?”

”Exactly,” Donghyun exhales, surprised by how easy this has been so far. Maybe things are always easy with Youngmin.

“Well, I did tell you why before,” Youngmin says meaningfully. “Did you factor that into your calculations?”

The _look_ he’s giving Donghyun makes the latter’s knees feel weak. As if he can tell, Youngmin reaches out and rests his hands on Donghyun’s waist, steadying him while simultaneously drawing him closer.

”I did,” Donghyun mutters. He’s close enough to rest his forehead on Youngmin’s, if he wanted to. 

Youngmin huffs out a laugh. It tickles Donghyun’s lips, makes them tingle with a strange sort of wanting. “What did you conclude?” Youngmin prompts. His gaze flickers down to Donghyun’s mouth and stays there for a beat too long. Like he’s doing it on purpose.

It makes Donghyun lurch forward impulsively and smash his lips onto Youngmin’s. It’s messy and all too sudden, but Youngmin doesn’t seem to mind, responding with vigour. He grips Donghyun’s waist tighter and pulls him in, closer, until Donghyun is practically pressed against the line of Youngmin’s body and Youngmin is licking into Donghyun’s mouth.

Donghyun pulls away gasping for air and _Merlin,_ Youngmin’s lips are so red and he’s looking at Donghyun like he doesn’t ever want to stop doing this. There are butterflies going wild in Donghyun’s stomach.

”I like that conclusion,” Youngmin speaks finally, tone casual. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

Donghyun can’t help but let out a startled laugh. “Have clandestine snog sessions behind tapestries of trolls dancing?”

Youngmin rolls his eyes. “No, idiot. Snog you behind tapestries of trolls dancing.” He leans in again, and Donghyun lets him.

Alright, so maybe being in complete and irrevocable love with your best friend isn’t all bad. Especially when it’s requited.

(He’ll have to tell Jihoon that, sometime.)

* * *

Donghyun waves at the security guard at the front desk in greeting before heading for the elevator. He’s been down this route so many times he could probably do it blindfolded.

(He’d mentioned that to Youngmin once. His boyfriend’s response had been an arched brow and a playful, “So what you’re telling me is that you like being blindfolded?”

Donghyun had blushed and then hexed him.)

The elevator stops at the sixth floor. Donghyun pads along the hallway, careful not to make too much noise because the last time he’d woken Woojin up, that brat had gone and yelled about it to the entire Puddlemere team.

Donghyun taps the doorknob and mutters the password under his breath. It clicks open, thankfully. He still doesn’t completely understand how professional Quidditch teams’ security systems work.

The second Donghyun closes the door behind him, he’s being pressed to the wall next to it and there’s a pair of lips on his. He fights back a smile and instead chooses to focus his energies on pushing his enthusiastic boyfriend off.

”Excited are we?” Donghyun tilts his head to the side innocently.

Youngmin frowns and grabs Donghyun’s wrist, tugging him gently towards the bedroom. “Shut up, I haven’t seen you in a week,” he complains.

”I was busy at work. Inventing something new.” Donghyun can’t help but smile as he thinks about his latest project as a Potioneer in the Ministry of Magic.

Youngmin catches the smile and stops pulling, immediately inquisitive. “What is it?”

Donghyun waits until he’s gotten Youngmin into his bedroom, pushing Youngmin onto the bed and clambering into his lap. He looks down at Youngmin and can’t resist the urge to press a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

”It’s a love potion,” Donghyun laughs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [requests](http://www.curiouscat.me/cherrycity)


End file.
